


Better Than the Boys

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Set After the Ultron Party, AU where everyone just went home and Ultron didn’t fuck it all up. Maria and you have some fun of your own.





	Better Than the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to #femslash february, a worthy cause dedicated to celebration and creation of content for f/f pairings. I hope you enjoy the smut, as there’s not too much plot here. :)

“I swear it was like watching the boys have a dick measuring contest,” Maria laughed.

You could barely breathe through your laughter as she recounted how Clint, Cap, Bruce, Tony and Rhodey all failed miserably to lift Thor’s hammer from the coffee table. 

“I’m so bummed I missed it, sounds fucking hilarious,” you told her. 

“I’m sorry you had to work, too,” she agreed. “The party was definitely lacking without you there with me. Natasha wasn’t even good company tonight, there’s definitely something going on between her and Banner.”

“Ooooh,” the gossip excited you. 

“Yeah, she deserves someone good like Bruce,” Maria added. You nodded in agreement.

“Man, I always miss the good stuff, but you know how it goes when duty calls,” you replied. You had been called into work for an emergency, your job as a tech specialist at S.H.I.E.L.D. kept you very busy. This was your week to be on-call, so you knew missing the party had been a possibility. “Someone’s gotta keep things working while the Avengers are off the clock,” you reminded her with a slight shoulder shrug.

“And do you a great job, love,” Maria said making her way around the island and wrapping her arms around you.

“Thanks,” you replied, your hands making their way to rest on the small of her back, your fingers linking together anchoring to her. The height difference between you allowed your cheek to rest on her chest. The faint rhythm of her heartbeat relaxing you.

Maria tilted her head and inhaled the minty lavender scent of your shampoo. With such demanding careers both of you were used to the endless coming and going. Quick pecks on the cheek and I-love-yous said with one foot out the door of the condo you shared together.

But tonight, regardless of your earlier disappointment about missing the party, you felt content. Standing here in the quiet kitchen with Maria was more meaningful than any formal soirée, even one hosted by Tony Stark.

You lifted your head and brought your mouth to her ruby red lips. The kiss was gentle, unaffected, a quiet display of affection.

But Maria deepened the kiss, her tongue sweeping in your mouth, taking it as her own. You loved they way she took what she wanted from you, but she gave back even more. 

“Mmmm, someone had her fair share of wine tonight,” you commented; the faint taste of red wine lingered on your tongue.

“And you know what wine does to me,” she purred.

That you did. Maria could handle hard liquor like a champ. But wine was the quickest way to rile her up and get her clothes off.

“I’m thinking you knew what you were doing, Ms. Hill. It seems as though you had the intent to ravage me when you got home from your fancy party,” you teased.

A knowing smirk graced her lips. Nothing about Maria Hill was unintentional. 

“I’m definitely working up to the ravaging part,” she replied, her voice husky with lust.

“Don’t let me stand in your way, Agent,” you said backing away from her. Your back came into contact with the edge of the island. You gripped the edge and hoisted yourself so you were sitting on the granite countertop. You leaned back on your forearms, crossed your legs at the knee and brought your gaze to meet Maria’s heady one.

“Fuck,” Maria said taking you in. “You’re gorgeous.”

Maria was dressed in a silk blouse and tight pencil skirt. She looked ready for a red carpet. You on the other hand were clad in your comfiest leggings and a soft henley. The best perk of being on call after-hours was the lack of uniform.

Your cheeks flushed at her compliment. 

The attraction between the two of you had been instant when you showed up in Maria’s office a year ago for an emergency tech issue. Maria wasted no time expressing her interest, she always went after that she wanted. She didn’t have time for games. Tonight being a possible exception.You shivered in anticipation.

“I’m waiting,” you told her teasingly. “I thought you said something about ravaging?”

Maria walked with purpose towards the island, her hand jerked your knees apart and she posted herself between them. She raked her fingernails along your thighs, your skin already tingling through the thin fabric of your bottoms.

Then she tugged your upper body upright, bringing you closer. Her hands gliding underneath your henley, caressing your soft skin. Her skillful hands trailing up your stomach, pulling up the fabric as they went. She ghosted your chest as she urged you to lift your arms. 

You complied, eager to feel her hands all over you, no clothing to get in the way. Your pulse quickened and your patient hands helped her as you tugged the offending shirt off your body and tossed it to the floor.

“You dressed up?” Maria asked taking in your purple and black lace bra. It wasn’t your usual work attire, so it didn’t surprise you when she noticed. Maria was all about the minutia. For her details could be the determining factor between life and death.

“I wanted to look good for you,” you replied, already short of breath just from the intense look in her eyes. 

“You always look beautiful, love,” she said, making your heart tense even more.

She traced a path along the swell of your breasts. The tip of her finger sliding ever so gently underneath the delicate lace. She made her way around, stopping when her palms cupped the sides of your breasts. She gave a firm squeeze and a quiet moan escaped you. The pads of her thumbs ghosted over your nipples, making you bite your lip. She applied the slightest amount of pressure to your sensitive buds and you could feel them harden. Maria was laser focused. Her attention dedicated to making your body beg for her touch.

You thrust your chest further into her grasp and she smiled at your obvious arousal.

“You want more?” she asked needlessly, already knowing the answer.

“Yes,” you purred. You could feel the heat pooling between your legs and she hadn’t even made contact down there. You reached around to unhook your bra, the lacy garment sliding down your arms, landing on the tile floor.

Her hands returned to your breasts, the cool air tightening the already hard peaks. Maria swept her thumbs over each nipple, the sensation going straight to your core. She tormented you further by rolling them between her fingers and giving them soft tugs.

Your breathing was heavy now, you were desperate for the wet heat of her mouth.

She licked her lips, knowing exactly what you wanted. Your need written all over your face.

Maria bent down slightly, eye level with your chest. She neared her target but instead of licks or sucks, you felt the soft gusts of her hot breath over your nipple.

You whined, a mix of pleasure and irritation. 

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll give you what you want.” 

And with that she finally brought her soft lips and pressed the lightest of kisses on the swell of each of breast. Maria Hill was a tease.

She kissed a trail down to your sensitive nipple. Her other hand cupping and rubbing your other breast. You shuddered when she finally gave you the relief you craved, her tongue circling and sweeping over the tip. She flicked her tongue quickly, and followed with deep sucks which made your nipples swell. Your hands plunged into her soft hair, keeping her from escaping.

When she moved her attention to the other side, you looked down to see the ring of ruby red lipstick on your skin and the shiny and well abused nipple she’d left behind. She looked up at you from where she was currently attached to your other breast. Her cheeks hollowed in deep suction. A cry of pleasure coming from your throat. You untangled your right hand from Maria’s hair, moving it south, intending to rub yourself to climax. You knew that with a couple more sucks like that, you’d be close to release.

Maria wasn’t having that, she swatted your hand away as she recognized where it was headed. You whined again, your hips beginning to roll, desperately trying to find friction of any kind.

“I’m the one on-call tonight,” she said. “Let me do the work.” Her tongue went back to intense flutters and you felt your core tightening. Her teeth grazed over each nipple, soft bites alternated with hard sucks.

The movement of your hips became more frantic, but Maria stilled them as she cupped your heat. The heel of her palm pressed against you and you ground forcefully against it. Your orgasm erupting as she once again blew soft gusts on your sensitive buds, the sensation sending you over the edge. Her hot breath feeling cool as it made contact with your wet and lipstick stained chest.

“That’s my girl,” she whispered, her hand stroking you through your leggings, the clothing creating sweet friction against your hot flesh.

You saw stars as your orgasm hit. Skin flushing, nerves tingling, wet warmth rushing between your thighs. The stimulation welcome yet overwhelming.

“Fuck,” you panted, coming down from your high. 

“Like I said, so fucking beautiful.” 

Maria took your mouth in a hot kiss. Dazed, your mouth met hers and accepted the embrace.

You mumbled against her lips, “You’re still wearing way too many clothes.”

“Is that right?” she replied while taking two steps back from where you still sat on the island. 

“Let me do something about that,” she began to slowly unbutton her blouse. Her pace teasing yet welcome, your breathing still heavy. 

The silk fell to the floor and she unzipped her pencil skirt. The fabric clinging to the curve of her round ass. She shimmied the skirt down her long legs to reveal a sea of smooth skin, your fingers eager to touch.

You hopped off the island making your way to her, sliding off your leggings as you went. You pressed your mouth to the hollow of her neck, eliciting a soft moan from your otherwise strong and authoritative girlfriend. You nibbled her earlobe, giving it a suck. Maria ran her fingers through your hair, the sharp tugs shooting straight to your core.

“Sit down,” you whispered in her ear. She moved to take a seat on the dining room chair, but before she could you hooked your thumbs in the lace of her panties, tugging them down to her thighs.

With Maria seated on the edge of the chair, you knelt between her spread thighs. Your mouth watering at her pink center on display. You pressed a slow and agonizing trail of kisses along her inner thighs. Her breath quickened as you neared the place she craved your touch. Your hands caressing her toned legs, your thumbs finally meeting and gliding over her already wet folds.

“So needy,” you cooed. Her eyes drifted closed in relief.

You applied soft circular motions to her clit and Maria’s body ached for more. You increased the pressure as she writhed into your touch. You brought your fingers to your mouth and wet them liberally, then slid them through her hot folds.

“So wet for me.” You lifted her left foot to rest on your shoulder, giving you unbridled access.

You plunged a finger into her heat and slid it in and out, Maria’s whines were music to your ears, making your own pussy clench in desire.

“Give me more, love,” she begged and you indulged her by adding a second finger, plunging deep inside. She gasped as you rubbed against her g-spot. She bucked against your hand, desperate for more. Her foot fell from your shoulder, landing against your back, keeping you close to the heat where she so desperately wanted and needed you.

You brought your mouth between her spread thighs and began to suck her clit, building her to climax. Your tongue danced over her bundle of nerves as you continued a steady pace with your fingers. Her hands gripped your head in a firm grasp, keeping you from moving, as if you’d have anywhere else you’d rather be.

“You gonna come?” you asked, your voice husky and hoarse. You doubled down on your efforts, determined to make her ride the wave of pleasure she deserved.

“Uh huh,” she mewled, her breath hitching as she tensed around you. 

You eased up, licking delicately along her swollen pink lips, giving her clit a rest. Maria Hill had taught you that being a tease could be a fun and rewarding game. Her taut muscles clenched around you fingers as you slid them back into her warmth. Your thumb swept over her in pointed but rhythmic strokes. 

Maria’s head lolled backwards as she finally orgasmed. A loud cry escaping her. Watching Maria let go was your favorite part of the intimacy between you. A woman so in control in every aspect of her life; a necessity with all the responsibility she held, it was a beautiful paradox to watch her fall apart. 

Her lack of composure was rare and they were moments she left only for you.

You slid your hand into your panties, widened your knees and rubbed yourself. The sounds and sights of watching Maria come undone had your pussy grinding into your palm. Your fingers working their magic, quickly bringing you to the edge. You bit your bottom lip between your teeth and urged yourself to let go. 

“That’s it, baby,” Maria encouraged. Her voice raw from her own orgasm moments ago. 

“I’m close,” you whispered, your eyes closing.

You heard the sound of the chair moving against the tile. Your eyes fluttered open to see your gorgeous girlfriend making her way down to you on the floor. She straddled your thighs, your hand trapped between both of your cores are you continued your ministrations. She brought her mouth to yours and assaulted you with her tongue. 

Hot breath and tongues intertwining made your mind spin. Then Maria went for the kill shot. She pinched your hard nipples, while sucking your tongue. You were helpless against this kind of satisfying torture. You came for a second time, your body melting into hers. Your fingertips glistened with your release and Maria brought them to her mouth and cleaned them carefully with her tongue. 

You both sat there for a couple minutes recuperating. Gathering the will to move from each other’s hold. The decision made for you when Maria’s phone rang.

“Impeccable timing,” she muttered sarcastically as she rose to grab her phone off the island.

You slid your henley back over your head and grabbed a throw from the living room to cover your girlfriend. The cool November air chilly on your warm skin.

“Hill,” she spoke into the phone. “Yes, sir.” 

She hung up and held the blanket to her chest, “Thanks, love.”

“Fury?” You asked.

“Looks like I’m the one on call now,” she chuckled, making her way to the bedroom to suit up.

“I promise not to have too much fun here without you,” you said with a coy smile, a convincing attempt to mask the worry that filled you every time she was called away on a mission.

“Better not. I’m going to be stuck with a bunch of high schoolers with magic weapons,” she said referring to the Avengers. “God only knows what mess they’ve gotten themselves into this time. And to think you’ll be here having _fun_ for a third time tonight, it wouldn’t be fair,” she winked.

You were so proud of Maria. The way she helped people no matter the personal cost. Of course, you hated when she was away from you, but her loyalty to others was one of her best qualities. They needed her and she was the person who was going to get the job done.

She laced up her military boots and strapped her gun to her thigh. Your girlfriend was a bad-ass.

“Be safe,” you reminded her as you followed her into the foyer.

“Always, love,” she said turning to press a soft kiss to your lips, the gesture familiar and full of her love for you. “Don’t wait up.”

“I can’t wait to hear all the stories,” you replied. “Now go kick some ass and show those boys who’s boss.”

 


End file.
